To Spy or Not to Spy That is the Question
by Selene The Moon Goddess
Summary: Takes place after Only the Good Spy Young. MAJOR SPOILERS! Cammie takes Zach's crazy offer, but for what reasons? With every thing that has happened who does she really trust and love? Can she handle everything? Does she still want to be the Chameleon?
1. Trying to Find Somewhere Safe

_AN: Ok so I know Only the Good Spy Young isn't suppose to come out for another 3 days, somehow it was at Barnes n' Noble yesterday. And thankfully I had a 10 hour bus ride home so I read the whole thing. BTW IT WAS SOOOO AMAZING! Anyway this is set after the book finishes, so unless you're super lucky like me and read it, don't read this. MAJOR SPOLIERS! Don't say I didn't warn you_

June 21st

I was hot, probably the hottest I've ever been since we had to do that spy jungle gym in P&E on the hottest day of the year.

I hated thinking about school, because school reminded me of my best friends, which reminded me about Mom, which reminded me about Dad, which reminded me about the Circle, which reminded me why I was sitting in a 1950's Chevy truck speeding down the Alabama countryside with a really hot boy.

Yep so there I was pretending to be asleep while I peeked through my lashes at Zach who sang along to some country song and drove with one hand on the wheel and one hanging out of the side of the truck like he didn't have a care in the world, like we were just two average teenagers taking an average drive through an average countryside. Let me tell you only 2 of the 3 statement were true.

"Are you done pretending your asleep?" Zach looked down on me and smirked

"How'd you know I was pretending?"

"Because you get this funny look on your face every time you look at me"

I received another smirk. How many times I'd received one of his smirks (47). How many days we've been traveling together (5).

"I do not look at you different then I look at anyone else."

"Sure Gallagher Girl."

Something had changed since the end of semester Zach and the Zach that sat beside me.

When I ran to him telling him that I would go on this crazy adventure with him, he seemed well excited.

Like nothing on this earth would be better than to have me sitting by him disappearing from the world. Like I did this for him, like I did this for us.

I told him that a lot, that I only agreed to sneak out of the mansion past everyone I love and the place that was home so my family and friends would be safe.

But to tell you the truth I'm not sure that's why I did it. Sure I didn't want anyone hurt because of me, and sure I wanted answers about the Circle and my dad and Zach was a way to get them. Sometimes when I would be driving for hours not looking at anything really I would think the only reason I agreed was to be with Zach.

Which scared me. A lot.

Sometimes I think the only reason I agreed was so I knew where Zach was and that Zach was safe.

Because when I thought he had died a couple months ago, it scared me more than anything has ever scared me.

More than at Boston or in D.C. more than London, more than when Bex said she wanted to practice a new P&E move on me that involved a hair bin and a rubber duck.

The thought of not knowing where he was or if he was ok, I shivered at it.

He turned to me and raised an eyebrow "You ok?"

"Yea I'm fine." Even in my mouth the lie felt heavy. Like it was the biggest lie I've ever said in my whole life.

He turned to the front of the car and said plainly "No you're not. I'm not fine either. Nothing probably will ever be fine again."

And just like that the Zach at the mansion came back to me.

"I know."

We sat in silence for what felt like forever, but my spy senses knew it was 27 minutes and 38 seconds.

"Hey why don't we stop and sleep at a hotel tonight? We haven't slept in a real bed for a while. What do you say?" he pointed to an exit sign that said a Best Western was 4 miles away.

"Uh ok?" The words sounded like a question in my mouth. He smiled down at me and took my hand in his.

"It's gonna be ok Gallagher Girl, with me you'll be safe."

I turned my head looking out the window, knowing that nothing will be safe again.

_AN: So did I do a good job? Reviews make me super happy! Anyway I'm bad at trying to keep up with stories but I love this one too much and summers in so I'll try to update as soon as I can! I really loved Only the Good Spy Young and can't wait to read the next book. Thanks for reading._

_Forever and Always,_

_Selene_


	2. Nothing to Worry About

_AN: Hey everybody, so I'm gonna try really hard to update as soon as my lazy butt gets on the computer and types. Anyway thanks so much for the reviews, they keep me going. Oh I was wondering if ya'll would want Zammie lemons later in the story, ;) just a thought. I could either make this story rated M or have a spinoff. Tell me what you think. Thanks so much for reading!_

_I own nothing. GOSH DARN IT!_

The bell hop looked at me and Zach like we would create trouble.

Like we weren't supposed to be here.

Like we were different.

Which we were.

When Zach and I checked in to the hotel the clerk gave us the "What awful teenagers, do their parents know what they're doing." Look.

It was understandable, what would you think if two seventeen year olds check into a hotel at 8 o'clock on a Friday night.

But that was our cover for today, one we didn't choice but someone choice for us. In some ways it was true and in some it was false. But as every good spy knows, even in the craziest covers there has to be some truth.

Zach wrapped his arm around my waist while we walked to the elevators.

"You can stop being nervous, we've already gone through all of the protocols you're safe with me Gallagher Girl."

I sighed, not knowing how long I kept that sigh in or what I was relived for.

"I know but I still have a bad feeling, like we forgot something."

"Everything is going to be fine, we'll get some good night sleep and you'll be well rested in the morning. So stop _worrying!" _

He stressed the last word, like it was vital I'd listen to him, like as long as I was with him I'd be safe. Even though I hated it, I believed him.

Our room was small. It consist of one bed, one TV, two lamps, matching bedspread and curtains, and a knife cut that looked to be from a steak knife that someone did on accident.

Even though I could tell you everything about that room and what was in it, it still felt strange to me. It still felt like I wasn't supposed to be there.

Zach closed the door and locked it behind us.

"So…um…d-do…you want to take a shower first?"

He sounded nervous and scared. I looked at him; his face was pale and sweaty like he'd just got back from running for a long time. Something was off.

"Yea sure, I won't take too long."

I took my bag to the small cold bathroom. There were little soaps and shampoos by the sink and clean white towels near the shower. I turned on the shower and just sat there on the floor letting the steam curl and float around me. Like a ballerina.

Finally I decided to take the shower. The water was beginning to get cold; I regretted just sitting there instead of taking a hot shower.

What was I nervous for, I felt like I should be nervous that the Circle could burst through our door at any moment. But the more I thought about it the more that that didn't seem like the reason. The real reason was that I was naked in a shower while a hot seventeen year old boy who could easily pick the lock was in the same hotel room as me.

I started to sweat and it wasn't because of the hot steam.

When I finished my shower I just kind of stood there, staring at the wall with my towel wrapped around me. I wasn't sure how long I stood there but I just couldn't move. My body forgot how to put on clothes.

"Hey are you almost done? You've been in there forever."

His voice didn't sound nervous or scared anymore. It sounded relaxed and playful.

"Uh yea I'll be out in a minute."

I quickly got dressed and dried my hair the best I could with a towel.

"What took you so long?" He smiled up at me from the bed. Zach was watching some show I'd never seen. One arm was behind his head, he looked like he could stay there forever.

I pointed to myself like he used to do all the time and said, "Girl."

He just chuckled and got up. Then walked straight to me, his cool breathe on my face.

"Don't go stealing my line"

I closed my eyes, taking in the scent of him and the heat pulsing off of him. I've come to love that heat, knowing it could disappear at any moment.

When I opened my eyes he was gone, I heard the shower turning on and a soft chuckle.

**

* * *

**

Zach didn't take as long of a shower as I did. Not even close.

When he walked out I was laying on the bed reading my favorite book _Your Attacker and You._

"So which side of the bed do you want?" He turned his head to the side like a lost puppy.

"I was under the impression that I would have the whole bed and you were going to have the floor." I kept my eyes on the page about killing a side attacker with a stuff animal when he spoke again.

"Oh no, if you get to sleep in the bed then I do. Why don't we be grown up about this? You can have the right side I'll have the left. We don't even have to come near each other." He raised one eyebrow as if daring me to argue.

"Fine. But no funny business. Got it." I wagged me figure at him.

He put his hands up like he was totally innocent. "Ok ok don't worry."

I chewed on my bottom lip, thinking I had a lot to worry about.

_AN: And the angry fans come screaming at me because of a cliff. Ha like I have fans. Anyway this chapter was hard to write because it just didn't do what I wanted it to do. But thanks again for leaving reviews! Helps me so much! Hoped you like it! I'm going to but some Zammie fluff like crazy in future chapters, and some action so not to worry my dears the best is yet to come. Remember to comment if you want lemons._

_Forever and Always_

_Selene _


	3. A New Day, A New Start

_AN: Hello again. So I decided not to make intense lemons, but this story will be a little lemony. Hehe, anyway again thanks so much for the reviews! I love you guys for it! Once again I own nothing. (Even though I really want to)_

Zach feel asleep quickly, me not so much.

I laid on my side for what felt like hours, just staring at the wall. Nothing made sense anymore.

I couldn't believe I was in the same hotel room with Zach let alone the same bed. It was all too weird.

I kept turning those thoughts over in my head when I heard a soft "Cammie"

I froze, was he awake? "Yes," I breathed

No answer, after a couple of seconds he said it again "Cammie"

He said it like someone would say their favorite candy. Then I realized he wasn't saying it, he was moaning it.

My senses were on overdrive and my muscles tightened up. "Cammie… Cammie… oh Cammie!" he almost yelled the last Cammie.

My breathing got heavier and so did his, that's when he rolled over in his sleep and wrapped one arm around my waist.

"Mmmm Cammie." He placed his head on top of mine nestling his face in my hair. "Mmmm" he moaned again.

I turned my head a little bit toward his to see if he was sleeping; his eyes were closed even though his breathing wasn't normal it was starting to creep back.

That's when I felt it.

Something hard against my thigh, something from Zach.

I took a sharp intake of breathe; even though I hadn't been near boys that much and I hadn't seen a lot of TV I knew what it was.

Then I started giggling, and then I couldn't stop.

Zach snaked his other arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Mmmm Cammie."

I felt him smile into my hair, and then he squeezed me tighter too tight. I couldn't breathe.

"Zach! Zach wake up!" I gasped

"No mother you can't! You can't do that to her! I love her!" He started kicking and punching me, squeezing me tighter and tighter.

"Zach! Zach PLEASE WAKE UP!" I started to scream. His hold on me loosened and a lamp light turned on.

"Cammie what's wrong? Why were you screaming?" I looked up at him; sweat lingered on his face which was ghostly white in the lamp light.

"You were trying to kill me! You were squeezing me to death!" He took his hands off me, looking embarrassed.

"Oh I'm so sorry; I don't understand why I would try to kill you." He looked down.

"Well at first I guess you were having a good dream," I couldn't help it I giggled. "Then you starting screaming 'Mother you can't do that to her! I love her!' then I woke you up."

He looked down at his pants and even in the small light there was I could tell he was blushing.

"Oh I guess I was having a good dream." Then he smirked. "But I don't remember the bad dream."

Suddenly I got an idea. "You know we can worry about the bad dream later, what I want to know is what happened in the good dream." I smiled up at him.

He got a silly yet sexy grin on his face. "Hmmm sounds fun."

I kissed him on the lips "Was there any of that?"

"Some"

I sung one leg around his stomach so one was on either side. "Was there any of this?"

"Hmmm quite a lot of that." We started making out; it wasn't like the other times we made out. It wasn't soft, but wasn't hungry. It was something in the middle. It was amazing.

"Cammie… Cammie did I ever tell you were amazing." Zach moaned between kisses. I laughed quietly.

"No I do not believe those words have ever came out of your mouth." He smiled. I started kissing down his neck then his collar bone. Suddenly he took a sharp intake of breathe; I knew that was his spot.

"Mmmm" he moaned I kissed and bit that spot until he sat up and grabbed my back. Breathing heavy his kisses became sloppy and hurried. He ran his hands up my back, and I ripped off my shirt.

"I like this new look" he smiled.

"Oh shut up." I laughed

What happened next I don't plan to write because well other people plan to read this so I'll just say some of it I'm not proud off but if I had the choice I wouldn't take back.

* * *

When I woke up the next day and the first thing I realized was I was sore in places I'd never think I'd be sore in. That includes the time when Dr. Fibs experienced his no bones lotion on me and we had to do 5000 pushups in the same day.

I turned over in the bed and saw Zach wasn't there. Just empty sheets. "Zach? Zach where are you?"

A soft chuckle answered from the bathroom. "Miss me already Gallagher Girl." I could just imagine the smirk spreading across his face.

"No I was just worried. I thought something bad happened to you." I looked down at my hands.

He came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel; water glistened off his chest and abs. He looked like a younger version of the Greek god of the sea. Like his son.

I quickly wrapped the bed sheet around me; I didn't want my body show cased to him. He didn't seem to notice. He walked quickly to my side of the bed and sat beside me. Then he became the boy at the gazebo that delivered a message, worried and anxious.

"You don't have to worry anymore, how many times do I have to tell you? As long as we're together we're safe."

The worry and adornment in his eyes was so intense I had to look away.

"I know, but I'll still worry if I can't see you."

"Then I'll never leave your side." Spies can lie; really good spies can say really good lies. Zach was an amazing spy. There was no doubting it, but the truth in his eyes wasn't something anyone could fake. Not even the best spy in the world.

"Good" I whispered not even sure he heard me.

"Ok we should get ready to leave soon. But I do wish you could keep the bed sheet. I like the whole Greek goddess look." I snorted, like I was the one who looked like a divine being.

"Alright" I sat up with the sheet still wrapped around me and headed for the bathroom with my clothes.

"What are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Going to go change?" I was confused what did he think I was going to do? Visit the moon?

"I know that but why go into the bathroom, it's not like I haven't seen it before." He waggled his eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously Zach, it was different last night we were half asleep."

"Ha, considering some of the stuff you did I would think someone would have to be wide awake to do that."

".God. I'm going to go change, you dirty boy."

"Sure but not as dirty as you." I couldn't believe this was happening, I couldn't believe what we did last night. Did we use protection? For some reason I couldn't remember. I knew I wasn't on the pill. Oh God what if I got pregnant that would be just great considering the situation we were in.

I leaned against the cool door as these thoughts bounced around in my head. So many questions, so little answers. It seemed that way about my whole like. Even in my sex life!

"Hey are you almost done? We got a lot of road to cover today."

"Yea I'll be right out." I quickly got my clothes on and embraced a new day, and a new start.

_AN: Not to lemony but not to K rated right? Comment your thoughts! So this chapter wasn't has hard to write as the last one but there were some parts that were so awkward I wanted to run around my house screaming AWKWARD! But I only did that once so it's ok. I only guessed that would be Zach and Cammie's first time. They have so much chemistry that at any moment in the book I thought they were going to do it. I also really love that seen in OGSY when Zach is giving Cammie Joe's message, when he says he had to see her touch her you really saw the true Zach and how much he love's Cammie. Oh and for those Percy Jackson fans did you like my reference? That's one of my favorite series and I think Percy is a smokin' hot beast (so is Logan Lerman) well enough of my rambling. Thanks so much for reading! Stay tuned for future updates!_

_Over and out_

_Selene_


End file.
